There and Back Again
by AlexStorms
Summary: Sakura began to find her feelings for Naruto, and decides she needs to let him know, When the mission they're changes everything, Sakura needs to find a way to fix everything. Obviously a NaruSaku story


There And Back Again, Chapter 1:

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction in about 5 years. I greatly welcome reviews, both positive and negative, and if you have any tips on writing for me or have things that you wish to inform me of, this is very welcome. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters in this story, they all belong to Mr. Kishimoto and are a part of the Naruto series. The new plot is my idea, but all others belong to Mr. Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was the last night before Naruto and Sakura were to meet Kakashi and Sai at the designated rendezvous point, a remote village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire subsequently named Soto. Sai and Kakashi were coming from a previous mission close to the village, and subsequently had to wait for the rest of Team 7 to join them. However, due to the downpour from the storm that night, Naruto and Sakura had to seek shelter, and found a cave not too far off from their route. The two set up a small camp to rest and wait until the weather permitted them to leave. It had only taken moments after setting up for Naruto to fall fast asleep, Sakura on the other hand was having a much more difficult time to rest, and was simply waiting for herself to become drowsy enough to drift away.

_Oh Naruto, for someone who usually can't stand to slow down during a mission, you didn't waste any time on falling asleep. I wonder what goes on in your head sometimes, I'm kind of curious as to what you're dreaming about. Knowing you, it's probably something about me feeding you all the Ichiraku ramen you can eat. Then again, if I'm in your dreams, I don't think I want to know what we're doing._

She gave a slight smirk at the sexual joke she made in her head. Her attention shifted from what thought lie in Naruto's head, to the scenery outside. It was supposed to be a vibrant green forest teeming with life. However, due to the storm it was just a depressing, lifeless, and pitch-black view. The forest could only be seen by the lightning, illuminating everything in sight for a moment, only to then to disappear back into the night.

After an hour of staring off into the night, she decided that she had become tired enough to lie down and fall asleep. She set up an area to sleep, only about a foot from Naruto, and began to let her body slowly relax. The girl turned to face her team-mate, and suddenly, all the depressing thoughts and feelings she had faded away, he always seemed to have this affect on her. No matter how gloomy things may look, one glance at his face would be enough to lift her spirits up. As the moments passed, the pink haired kunoichi's eyes began to feel heavy, before she finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Sakura had awoken the next morning, feeling refreshed enough to carry out today's mission. The rain had stopped and the two could continue on their journey. She took a look over, and of course, Naruto was still fast asleep. The blond-haired knuckle-head had tossed and turned so much in the night, his sleeping area looked like a five-year olds room.

_I swear Naruto, If you were thinking about me when you were rolling around all night, I'm gonna-_

Her thought were cut off by Naruto's near inaudible mumblings

"Sasuke... Come back here Sasuke" The blonde said in a low near growl

Sakura had been caught off guard, her eyes widened, he was envisioning bringing Sasuke back, not fooling around with her. She thought back to that day, when she was bawling, begging Naruto to bring him back, _the promise of a lifetime._ It had caused the kunoichi to feel guilty about what she had accused Naruto of, knowing that even in his sleep, he wouldn't fail his promise to her.

"5 years" Sakura had whispered," for 5 years, that's all he's wanted to do, to bring Sasuke back, back to Konoha, back to me. He can't even escape this promise in his dreams, like it haunts his mind"

Shortly after this statement, Naruto had jolted awake, as though he had the sensation of falling in a dream. He looked around the room, as though he was searching for something.

_He's looking for Sasuke_

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

"Huh" Naruto sounded inquisitive, as to Sakura's seemingly genuine concern. "Nah, just fell off the stool at Ichiraku's, guess I was just looking for my next bowl of ramen" he said rubbing his hand against the back of his head and giving Sakura his signature smile.

_He's too sweet to even admit what he was really thinking about_

"You'll just have to wait until we get back for your ramen"

"Speaking of that, maybe you'd wanna come to Ichiraku's with me?" he asked with a hopeful sound in his voice.

"Why not, as long your willing to pay that is"

"So, it's a date then" He asked playfully.

"Call it a date again and you'll be eating hospital food alone" Replied the Kunoichi in her usual irritated manner.

Naruto shrugged off her threat, and was just happy she'd be going with him to get some ramen when they got back, even if it was just as friends. It was good enough for him.

* * *

The two packed up from the night, and set out to join up with the rest of Team 7. As they resumed their journey to Soto, Sakura began to remember Naruto's mumblings of Sasuke in his sleep. They had been eating away at her slightly since she heard them. She was happy in one way that Naruto hadn't given up on him, and that he still wanted to bring him back, but the way it seemed to follow him around, as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She hadn't forgotten about Sasuke, but if she had to be honest, he wasn't at the center of her attention anymore. Most times she thought about him, was when she heard his name, which usually seemed to stem from Naruto.

"Something wrong Sakura, you look like something's bothering you?"

"No, I think I'm still waking up a bit, I'll be fine"

"If you're mad about the date thing this morning, I'm sorry, I know it's just as friends"

_Naruto_

"It's not that at all Naruto, I promise you. I'm actually looking forward to it."

Hearing this made Naruto smile, and relieved that it wasn't him that was making her upset.

"And you're not just any friend Naruto, you're my best friend. Don't you forget that."

The comment had puzzled the young ninja. "What about Ino, isn't she your best friend?" he said curiously.

"Well, Ino and I have known each other for a long time now, and she's easily my first friend, but that doesn't make her my best friend. Everything that you and I have been through Naruto, and the way that you always try to cheer me up in the worst of times and help me to believe in myself when I start to doubt my abilities, that's what makes you my best friend. "

Sakura's response had caused Naruto to blush slightly, and it removed any doubts he was starting to have. "Thanks Sakura, you're my best friend too" Naruto had barely been able to spit out the words from a growing feeling of nervousness. This had been the happiest moment in Naruto's life. The two continued to their destination in silence, not an awkward one, a silence that was kept so that neither of them could potentially destroy the great moments that were being shared.

* * *

The young ninja had finally reached their destination of Soto, and had begun looking for the remaining members of Team 7. Knowing that it was noon, and that Kakashi and Sai were most likely looking for something to do in the meantime, the two would mostly likely be at a local restaurant. After checking a couple out, they spotted a silvery grey haired man along with a pale skinned dark haired younger man.

"Kakashi sensei, Sai, wait up" Sakura shouted at the two.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto, nice to see your both here" Sai replied, with one of his generic smiles.

"Sai and I were just about to get some lunch, I assume you'll be joining us then."

"Definitely" Naruto and Sakura said in unison

After placing their orders, the group began to discuss the mission at hand. It was an investigation of the nearby mountains, which many caravans had been going through and being robbed by a group of bandits. The reason the mission received an A rank, was that no matter the level of protection that a caravan had, it was always being robbed, and many times, resulting in the death of those guarding the goods.

"I'm sorry for the delay with your food, it will be a little longer until it's ready" a young waitress said to the group

"It's alright, we're in no real hurry" Sakura replied

"I assume the reason you didn't show up last night was due to the storm, correct?" Sai said trying to stir up conversation.

"That's right, Naruto and I spent the night in cave not too far away" After Sakura said that, she looked over in Naruto's direction, and gave a smile, only to realize why she may have just implied.

"Did something happen between you too, you seem to be closer than normal" Sai asked curiously

"No, don't be silly, I guess Naruto and I are just having a good day today, that's all" Sakura said, trying to fight the redness starting to form in her cheeks.

"I was curious, that perhaps the two of you become closer, perhaps even sharing an intimate moment with each other. I read in this book that after two people become intimate together, they become closer"

This instantly caused both Naruto and Kakashi to stare at Sai, in awe of what he just said, meanwhile Sakura was starting move the flow of chakra to her hand, so that she could very clearly answer Sai's question. After she landed the punch on Sai, he began to fly out the window, and the force had carried him across the village, landing in a small park. Naruto and Kakashi gave each other a glance, making sure that both would consider their words very carefully for a while. Both of them had still not been able to get over just how strong her chakra punches were.

* * *

The food came, and Sai returned a few minutes later, of course apologizing for his earlier statement, and very thoroughly examined his words before saying them. They finished their meals and Sakura paid for the damage she had caused. The four began to head over to the entrance closest to the path to the mountains, making sure they all had their proper ninja tools and enough supplies to carry out the mission.

"Alright, well, normally the journey to the mountains would take about a day, but since the bandits seem to be fairly skilled, we're going to set up camp on the way tonight, so we can have a full fighting strength when we reach out destination."

"Ah come on Kakashi sensei, these guys won't stand up against us. I say we get there and deal with them tonight. I want to get back to Konoha for some Ichiraku ramen already" Naruto shouted in his usual manner, looking over at Sakura to make sure that she was still going to go with him.

"You just had some a few days ago, you can wait a few more before you and I go get some can't you." Sakura replied in an irritated tone.

"Wait, the two of you are going together, like on a date" Sai asked, hoping he wouldn't receive another chakra punch.

Sai's comment caused Naruto and Sakura to glance at each other and blush, and hoped that the other would explain it in a different way.

"Well, I guess-" Sakura said before being cut off

"It's just two friends celebrating a well completed mission" Naruto said with his signature grin.

_Naruto, you could have said it was a date, I don't mind. I know you want to say it..._

"Alright, no need to interfere with their personal lives Sai" Kakashi said hoping to try and keep someone from being hit by an enraged Sakura.

"Right sensei, I'm sorry if I've irritated you Sakura" Sai said, hoping that if she was planning on hurting him, that it'd stop her.

"It's alright Sai."

"Alright, let's get going, I've been waiting for a good mission." Naruto shouted as he started to leave with the rest of them.

_Oh boy, sometimes I wonder how I've put up with him all these years. _Kakashi thought to himself.

The rest of the team began to head after Naruto, quickly closing the small gap that he'd made with his little head start.

* * *

Quite some time had passed since Team 7 had left the village and the sun was beginning it's decent. They had become exhausted because of their rapid pace towards the mountains, and were clearly in need of some rest. The mountains that once blended in with the rest of the horizon had become crystal clear as the distance between them from the beginning and now had reduced immensely.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai, wait up, we're going to set up camp tonight." Kakashi's voice broke the hours of deafening silence.

"Alright sensei." Sakura replied, happy that she'd be getting the break she'd been aching for.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei, we're so close, and there's still a lot of time before it gets dark" Naruto said in a rather whinny voice.

"We've covered a lot of distance today, more so than I would have thought. We need to be ready for what we'll be facing tomorrow, and everyone needs their rest, even you Naruto. And about the time, we'll be able to use the rest of the time while the sun's up to make a good barrier, in case the bandits or someone else comes along, we don't get caught off guard while we're sleeping." Kakashi said to Naruto, knowing it wouldn't really make him happy, but would probably be enough to shut him up and just go with it.

The four set up small tents and began to build a small fire, so that they could avoid detection, but still get heat and be able to cook. Seals and minor traps had been place around the perimeter to alert them if any ninja were nearby.

* * *

As the sun set, the group had already cooked and eaten their meals, they were usually nothing more than rice balls, and any fruit that may have been near at the time. Because they had extra time, they decided to take shifts for watching the camp, Naruto(since he hated to be woken up early), then Sai, followed by Sakura, and lastly Kakashi.

The group fell asleep while Naruto maintained watch, he passed the time by sharpening his knives and thinking about things that filled his mind when he was usually alone. He thought about pervy sage for a while, bringing a few tears to his eyes. After a while, his thought drifted all over the place, finally landing on the subject that never seemed to leave him, Sasuke. Sasuke had been on his mind ever since the day he left Konoha, he wanted to bring Sasuke back, not just for Sakura anymore, but to save him from himself. His eyes wandered over to a sleeping Sakura.

_I wonder if she still thinks about him too, or if she's still in love with him. _Naruto shook his head. _Of course she is, she's been in love with him since she met him, kinda like how I feel about her. I promise Sakura, I'll bring him back, soon, or I'll die trying. _

Before he knew it, his shift was over, Sai had awoken and took his position, letting Naruto fall asleep. Sai had taken out a small sketch book he had packed with him. He began to draw the scene around him, the night sky, the trees, and his team mates. It was what kept him preoccupied.

* * *

_"Naruto, MOVE!" But it was too late, the cloaked man had pierced Naruto with his sword. She tried to run towards him, but every step she took seemed to take her farther away from Naruto. As she ran she tripped, putting her face in the dirt. When she looked up, she was right beside Naruto's body. She checked him for a pulse, a breath, any sign that he was still alive, but she got nothing. Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Konoha, was dead. She cried and buried her face in his chest, wishing she could have saved him. As she looked up, she saw the cloaked man's face. "Sasuke... how... how could you.. HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM! HE WAS YOUR TEAM MATE, YOUR FRIEND, AND THE ONE PERSON WHO ALWAYS CARED FOR YOU, AND YOU KILLED HIM! SASUKE!"_

Sakura shot up, panting and sweating heavily. She could still picture Sasuke's evil grin in her mind. She looked around and saw Naruto, sleeping peacefully. She sighed in relief that it was all only a dream.

_Sasuke, is that what you really are?_ Sakura questioned herself, still in a slight state of shock from her vivid nightmare.

She glanced over and saw Sai sitting by a tree, and went to go sit by him, she needed to talk to someone, and Sai seemed like the best person to talk to at the time.

"Sakura, what are you doing up, it's not time for your shift yet." Sai asked.

"I just woke up a little early that's all" she said trying to put aside her fears. She sat down next to him, taking a peek at his sketch book. Just as she was about to talk to Sai about his drawings, Sai said the first words.

"You had a nightmare didn't you"

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

"Your sweating, and you were rolling a little in your sleep, not to mention the face you had when you shot awake. Wanna tell me what it was?" Sai said, hoping he'd be able to make her feel better. It was something he was getting better at, but he was nowhere near as good as Naruto, nobody was.

"I was in a dark cave. It was just Naruto and myself. Before I knew it, a cloaked person started attacking Naruto with his sword. I wasn't able to move, and for a while I couldn't speak, I could only stare. After a while, I saw that a clone was behind Naruto, and before I could warn him, he was stabbed..." tears started to form in Sakura's eyes, and her voice had begun to break a little"... and when I ran to him, I didn't go anywhere, and I tripped. When I looked up I saw Naruto, dead. I started to cry, and after a while I looked up and I could see the cloaked person's face, and it was-" before she could finish.

"Sasuke, wasn't it?"

She hesitated for a bit, before giving a slight nod. "Yeah. I can't help but think that it's trying to tell me something."

"Sakura, can I be honest with you?" Sai asked, hoping that he'd be able to talk openly, without angering her.

"Of course"

"We know that Sasuke killed Itatchi a few years ago, right? So why hasn't he come back, why has he still be causing problems. Sasuke has no reason to stay on the road anymore, he's gotten his revenge, so why hasn't he come back yet?"

Sakura gave Sai a puzzled look, wondering what he was trying to convey to her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, even if Naruto brings him back, what then. Sasuke hasn't expressed any desire to come back, so who's to say that once he's able to leave, that he won't. And if he does stay, can you really pretend that everything that's happened can just be put in the past, and that you can just go back to being ninjas on the same team? Think about it Sakura" Sai said, getting up to go back to his place to sleep, leaving Sakura on watch.

* * *

Sai's words had been running through her mind for hours, she could help but wonder about it. What if they brought Sasuke back, could she just pretend that everything that he's put both her and Naruto through that they could just go back to the way things were, or would Sasuke just leave again. Then what, would Naruto go on another 5 year journey to bring him back, was that his destiny, to just keep herding Sasuke back to Konoha. She was driving herself insane with the rapid thoughts.

"Sakura, your shift is over." Kakashi yawned, rubbing his right eye.

"Right sensei, I'll finish up my rest before we leave." Sakura said. As she walked over to the others, she heard Kakashi saying something to her.

"Oh, and Sakura, you need to stop over thinking all the time, it's not good for you. Ask Naruto for a couple of pointers." Kakashi said with a smile hidden behind his face mask.

Sakura smiled at his genuine concern. "Alright sensei, I'm sure Naruto will have more than enough advice for me on that."

As she lied down to finish up her rest, she was happy that both Sai and Kakashi had cheered her up, knowing how much they both cared. Her eyes looked over at Naruto, slightly snoring and with a little drool coming down the side of his cheek. Just seeing him always made her happy.

_Naruto, you care about me more than anyone else, don't you, and you never ask for anything in return. I promise you, I'll make up for how I've treated you, even though you've always done everything for me. This is my promise of a lifetime._

After this, Sakura drifted off to sleep, needing just a little to be ready for whatever they may face the next day.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sounds of Kakashi and Sai cleaning up the camp around them. Everyone had eaten already and were simply waiting for her to get up. She looked around and saw Naruto sitting a little ways away, sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and looking off into the trees. He had a very depressing look to him, as though someone had just died. Sakura got up and went over to see what was on his mind and hopefully to get him back to his usual happy self again.

"Naruto, is everything okay, you don't seem like yourself today." Sakura said in a very sympathetic voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sakura, don't worry." He said, not even smiling.

"Don't tell me nothing is wrong when something obviously is. I can read you pretty well by now, and I know when something's wrong, so you might as well tell me now, because I'll keep annoying you until you crack." She stated in a stern voice

Naruto sighed. "I just have a really bad feeling, that something is going to go wrong." he said in a very depressing sound. This seemed to shake Sakura, Naruto had never been this way, around her at least.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine Naruto, maybe a few cuts and bruises during the fight, but you've been up against worse."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's the rest of you. If I get hurt, that's not a problem, but if something happened to Sai, or Kakashi sensei, or you, Sakura, that's what I'm worried about. I don't know if I could handle something happening to you."

"Naruto, you don't need to worry about any of us. Kakashi is one of the strongest ninja in our village, and Sai was a part of the ANBU, and you've seen what happens to someone who gets in the way of my chakra punches." She smiled, hoping it would help Naruto. "And you, you're the strongest ninja in the entire Hidden Leaf, and probably in the entire land of fire. The four of us together, there's not a single person who stands a chance against us."

Sakura's words and optimism cheered him up, and began to smile back at her. "Thanks Sakura, you always know just the right thing to say." Hearing this caused her to blush a little.

"Yeah, but I'm not as good as you yet." She said with a smirk on her face.

After their slight conversation was over, they decided it'd be best to pack up the rest of their campsite, so that when Kakashi and Sai got back, they'd be ready to leave. It only took a while, but they both had their thought to keep them occupied.

As Naruto was putting things into his pack, he glanced over at Sakura. _When we get back, I think I need to tell Sakura how I feel. Maybe she won't return my affection, but I can't hold it back much longer. _He went back to cleaning, content that he'd made up his mind.

_When we get back, I think I need to tell Naruto how much he really means to me. He's always been the one person I can really trust, and he needs to know how important to me. _Sakura thought as she had glanced over at Naruto. Excited that she'd finally be able to get this off of her chest, she went back to her duties, anxiously awaiting her dinner with Naruto.

* * *

Eventually, the rest of the team came back, with all of the traps and signs of their presence removed. With everything cleaned up, they continued their journey towards the mountains.

* * *

As the final hours in their travels had passed, they were finally at the base of the mountains, looking as to how big they were, they stared in awe.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how are we supposed to find these guys? I mean there's only 4 of us, and these mountains cover a lot of ground." Naruto said, hoping that Kakashi would have a good answer.

"Well Naruto, we don't really know where they are."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto screamed together. Sai didn't scream, but he certainly had a very concerned expression on his face.

"Keep your voices down, you don't want to alert them we're here now do you. As I was saying, we don't know where they are, but I've been here once before, and I know of a cave, dug deep into the mountains, and I'd be willing to say that that's where these guys are hiding."

The three sighed in relief, knowing that they wouldn't have to search the mountains for any sign of them.

"Now, as I remember the entrance is just over there a ways, that'll be our first place to look. All of us will go, in the event that they are there, we don't become outnumbered. We might be much stronger than they are, but there is a point where if there is enough, they'll overpower even the strongest shinobi."

They walked over in the direction Kakashi pointed to, and sure enough, there it was. The entrance had a very eerie and ominous feeling to it, so much so that even Sai had become a little nervous about what may await them inside.

"Well, no point in just standing around is there." Naruto said, breaking the silence and advancing towards the entrance.

* * *

As they followed Naruto lead, something that they wouldn't normally do, they become more unsettled as they ventured deeper into the cavern. Sakura in particular was very unhappy about all of this.

_This place, I've never been here before, but... I feel like I've seen it somewhere before._

After about 10 minutes, or what felt more like an eternity and a half, the group started to sense chakra, coming from further inside. They walked deeper into the darkness, the chakra signal kept getting stronger. It seemed to only be a single person, but the chakra coming from the cavern was seeming to reach newer and higher heights.

As they followed the signal, they came to a large hollow domed shaped room in the cavern. Sakura looked around, swearing that she'd seen this all before, and trying to place her finger on where. As they looked around, using the small amount of light coming in from the top to make out what was in the darkness, they saw a black and blurry figure in the darkness. All at once it hit her. _This is the place from my dream last night. This is where Naruto died, this is where Sasu-_

"It's been a while now hasn't it... Naruto" The figure said, in a voice that they had all recognized very soon.

"Sasuke..."

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that it was a little long for a first chapter, I knew where I wanted it to end but I kept thinking of things I wanted to add. If you have anything you'd like to say, please leave a review. I look forward to writing the rest of this, and with your advice, I can make it better as it continues. **


End file.
